


Broken Things

by Oshun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a forgotten Throneland challenge; never posted anywhere else. Just found it. A double drabble (exactly 200 words).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a forgotten Throneland challenge; never posted anywhere else. Just found it. A double drabble (exactly 200 words).

To: Robb Stark, Winterfell

I am wondering if you will even get this. I had no right to this bird. It floundered at my feet last week, a pitiful broken thing, starving, nearly dead, without a message or any indication whence it came. I fed it and cosseted it until it regained its strength. I intend to whisper, “Winterfell! Winterfell!” into its silly ear—do birds have ears, my love?—on the off chance it might understand and obey. It would not be the brightest of birds among the best of circumstances and the situation here is far from that. Could say the same about myself, but I will not. Pointless now. Nothing here has been anything like what I might have imagined. Regret is worthless. I will tell you the one unmitigated joy that I have experienced—the wonder of the first sight of the Wall. Take everything you have ever heard or imagined and multiply it by ten at least. ~~I touch myself as I fall asleep at night and I think of you. My seed flows hot and sticky over my hand. I like to imagine that you do the same for the short term at least.~~


End file.
